<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Dark by KaibaSlaveGirl34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986178">After Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34'>KaibaSlaveGirl34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lost Boys Stories and Crossovers [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992), The Lost Boys (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fridays, Honesty, Invitations, Los Angeles, Nighttime, Song: After Dark (Tito &amp; Tarantula), Summer, TV Tropes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. It is Friday night, and Buffy is alone in the house with her parents out of town for a month — until a certain familiar vampire hunter comes along and decides to help her out, in his own way..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lost Boys Stories and Crossovers [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/4438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Friday Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts">Harry2</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts">Bacner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/gifts">Slashaddict96</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/gifts">Thrawn</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771986">pity party</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovekilla/pseuds/lovekilla">lovekilla</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: The geniuses at Warner Bros own the Lost Boys films, and Joss Whedon (also a genius) owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>After Dark</b>
  </p>
</div><p>It was 7:00 PM on a Friday night.</p><p>When 18-year-old Buffy Summers heard the knock at the door, she couldn’t help feeling kind of thankful that it was just herself in the house that night. Her parents had left the house two hours ago, and were going to be out of town for a month. (It was the first day of June, and the last day of school, so they felt that was a good opportunity for Buffy to be a house-sitter, which Buffy agreed with.)</p><p>Basically, Buffy was, at the moment, expecting a small group of four other people — namely, her party guests. So, when she opened the door, she was mentally keeping her fingers crossed, while hoping it was them.</p><p>Except the person standing there on her doorstep just wasn’t who she was expecting to see.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Edgar Appears; Through the Proverbial Grapevine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edgar has appeared on Buffy’s doorstep..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her green eyes widening in shock and recognition, Buffy had to will herself to stay on her feet (as she suddenly felt the waves of lust going through her, and mentally did her best to push them back). For there stood a boy (or rather, a very familiar-looking man) that she’d only seen a few times before. It was none other than Edgar Frog — surfboard shaper and vampire hunter. He had a sneaky grin on his face, arms crossed and with a cross-shaped wooden stake scabbarded to his back along with a sword. However, unlike the plastic swords Buffy recalled seeing at Halloween, this sword was real.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Edgar, of course, had heard through the proverbial grapevine that Buffy was going to spend this Friday night as she usually did when it came to most Friday nights — by herself.</p><p><i>Or so Buffy thinks. If she only knew the kind of an idea that I have in store for her,</i> Edgar thought, grinning wickedly to himself. <i>And speaking of the proverbial grapevine, that expression sure does remind me of the song <b>I Heard It Through the Grapevine</b> — especially the Marvin Gaye version at that.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Being Honest (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edgar chooses to be honest with Buffy about why her other party guests never showed up..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Edgar?” Buffy queried, sounding a bit puzzled. “This is a surprise. I didn’t know you were coming.”</p><p>“Well, none of your other party guests showed up, I take it,” Edgar replied. Seeing Buffy’s puzzled expression, he explained, “I saw a bully telling them to throw away their invites; apparently, he was jealous of you, and began spreading rumors about you because of that. They weren’t strong enough to stand up to the bully, so they caved to his pressure instead.”</p><p>“Oh.” Buffy lowered her eyes a little before looking back at Edgar. Apparently, the jealousy of a bully who didn’t even know her led him to attempt to ruin her party (and before it even got started) by not letting the guests come. <i>And sadly, it looks like it worked.</i> “Then, how did you..?” she began to ask before finally shrugging.</p><p>Edgar smiled himself. “I kept my invite in my bag, and I looked up your address.”</p><p>“Oh. I see. Well, how did you get here, if I may ask?” Buffy then wondered.</p><p>The smile adorning Edgar’s face grew a little bit. “I drove in my truck.”</p><p>Buffy then looked around the door-frame to see Edgar’s truck in the driveway, and blinked at seeing what seemed to be cross necklaces and crucifixes, as well as bottles of holy water. “Oh, wow. I had no idea that you actually had those,” she replied before smiling a little. “They sound neat to me.”</p><p>Edgar’s smile grew a little. “I think so, too. Just wait until you taste the I-know-what.” Seeing her puzzled expression, he shrugged. “It’s a secret of mine. But I figured I better show you later, see what you think.”</p><p>Buffy nodded as though in understanding.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Being Honest (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Buffy invites Edgar in..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before she could think of something else to say, Buffy pulled herself back in and stepped aside. “Come on in, Edgar,” she said. Edgar stepped over the threshold, and Buffy, feeling a little bit better, closed the door behind Edgar.</p><p>“Hold on, Buffy,” said Edgar. Buffy had a hunch she knew what he was going to ask, and her intuition proved correct when he asked, “Where are your parents? I sensed things were kind of quiet when I walked in, and it seems I was correct.”</p><p>Buffy decided not to sugarcoat. “They left a couple of hours ago. They’re going to be out of town for a month, and they decided to let me get some experience with being the house-sitter. To be honest, I thought it was a good idea.”</p><p>Edgar took a moment to digest that. “I see. Now I realize why my hunch was correct on why it’s so quiet here. And you’re right, Buffy — your being the house-sitter is a good idea in this case.”</p><p>Buffy agreed. “Yeah.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nice feedback is very much appreciated, <i>s’il vous plaît</i>..</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>